


blue

by orphan_account



Series: ready, set, go [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, Collars, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager, Trans Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren buys some gifts for Armin to begin exploring new aspects of their relationship.





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing a lot lately, cos i have nothing else to do during summer whilst i'm waiting to start uni. anyway i hope u enjoy! as always i rly appreciate your kudos and kind comments <3

A month into his and Armin's relationship, Eren feels ready to take things to the next level. When he had made Armin choose a safeword, it had been a subtle hint that he intended to experiment with kink, giving his boyfriend time to think about it. Maybe they should take things slower but Eren is not a patient man. He's never had sex with anyone other than Armin that wasn't exceedingly boring and vanilla, and over the past few years he's acquired certain tastes, fantasies he wants to try out for himself. He's exceptionally glad Armin is so willing to explore new things with him.

He's browsing a fetish store online when he comes across the perfect gift. It's a little expensive but Eren instantly knows he must buy it, even paying a few dollars extra for personalization. He buys a few other things too, and can't help smirking to himself as he wonders what Armin's reaction will be to them all.

Eren waits for an opportunity. It's difficult, since they share an apartment with Mikasa who doesn't go out often. But one evening she announces that Sasha has invited her round to stay the night and Eren knows he has to seize his chance.

“I bought you some presents,” he tells Armin, who is sat on the floor with his legs crossed dressed only in his fuzzy blue onesie.

He looks up at Eren with a sweet smile, no idea what's to come. “Presents?”

“Close your eyes,” Eren instructs him. Armin does as he's told, an excitable grin on his face like a child about to open their birthday gifts.

Eren goes to get the first item, which he has hidden behind a cushion on the couch. He smooths it out, then kneels down and wraps it around Armin's neck, the little silver bell tinkling. He watches the boy's expression change to one of curiosity as he fastens the buckle. It's a baby blue, leather collar with a bell and a heart-shaped tag attached. It looks so perfect on Armin, like it was made for him.

“Open.”

Armin's eyes flutter open, and Eren can't help marveling at how well the collar around his neck compliments them. The blond moves a hand up to his neck, tentatively stroking along the leather.

“A collar?” he asks.

Eren nods, smiling. “Let me show you.”

He gets his phone out from his pocket and puts his camera on selfie mode, allowing Armin to see himself. The boy gasps at the sight. Eren runs his finger across the metal tag, feeling the engraved writing there.

“ _Eren's good boy_ ,” he reads, watching Armin's eyes widen as he does so.

Initially he had been tempted to get something like _property of Eren Jaeger_ but that had felt too much. Armin may be his but he doesn't _own_ him, not literally. Instead he went for something saccharine and sweet that shows Armin exactly how much he means to him, as well as reminding him who he belongs to.

“I love it,” Armin says, lips parted and big blue eyes fixated on himself on the phone screen, “It's perfect.”

It really is perfect, Eren thinks. But he's not done yet.

He puts down his phone and retrieves the second gift, a leash of the same color that he straightens out before clipping onto the collar.

When Armin lets out a giggle, Eren can't help the fondness that wells up inside him. Armin's laugh is so adorable.

“I'm a puppy,” he declares.

“I was thinking more of a kitten,” Eren teases.

How could he be anything else, with his cute little nose and tendency to lap at Eren's cock like he's drinking milk? God, Armin's tongue drives him crazy. This past few month Eren has become absolutely obsessed with it.

Armin lets out a tentative _meow_ and Eren laughs, ruffling his hair.

“It's not about that, though,” he says, “It's to remind you that you're mine.”

“I like it a lot,” Armin sounds sincere in the way he says those words, “Thank you, Eren.”

“You're welcome,” Eren replies, then he gives a gentle tug at the leash, “There's more, though.”

He feels more apprehensive about the other things he's bought, not knowing if Armin will be comfortable with it. If not he can always return them. But he feels his dick twitch eagerly in his pants as he imagines Armin wearing them, hoping his boyfriend will like them as much as he does.

Eren goes to get the box from his room and hands it to Armin. It's large but quite flat, tied with a silk ribbon. Armin opens it carefully. When he removes the lid and sees what's inside, his cheeks turn pink.

“It's okay if you don't like them,” Eren says quickly.

Armin looks up at him with those beautiful eyes and shakes his head. “I do,” he insists, “I'd just never imagined myself wearing anything like this.”

Eren has bought him some white lace panties and a matching babydoll, with thigh-high stockings and a garter belt to strap them to. When he saw them online he couldn't help himself. Armin has always looked best in white – such an innocent, angelic color – and Eren thought the lingerie would suit him well. He had refrained from dropping hints about it to Armin, not wanting to ruin the surprise, and he feels very glad that he seems to like the clothes as he runs his fingers across the fabric.

“I was unsure,” Eren tells him, “If you'd be okay with it. But I thought you'd make _such_ a pretty boy dressed up for me in those, Armin.”

Armin smiles softly, still blushing. “Let me change into them,” he says, “I'll be right back.”

Eren unclips the leash and Armin scurries off to his room to change. When the brunet sits down on the couch he can't help lightly rubbing himself through his jeans with his hand, his cock half-hard as he imagines Armin wearing the outfit he's chosen.

After a few minutes Armin returns, and Eren's breath hitches. He looks absolutely enchanting with the stockings clinging to his slender legs and the thin chiffon of the babydoll showing off his smooth stomach. He still has his little collar on too and that's the best part. Armin is dressed up for Eren and Eren alone; the collar is an ode to that.

Armin stands with his hands behind his back, the image of innocence and submissiveness. It's a breathtaking sight.

“Come here,” Eren orders after taking a deep breath. He pats his thigh, and Armin walks over to sit on his lap, straddling him with his arms around Eren's neck.

Eren leans in to kiss him, taking Armin off guard for a moment. His lips taste deliciously sweet and fruity.

“What is that?” Eren murmurs, only breaking the kiss for the shortest of moments, “On your lips?”

Armin hums into the kiss. “Peach chapstick,” he says, and Eren kisses him more, taking Armin's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling lightly.

He then goes to kiss Armin's jaw and the blond tilts his head, allowing him more access. Eren licks up to his ear and relishes in how Armin shudders against him and whines at his touches. He'll never get used to that sound. It goes straight to his cock every time, and he can't help rutting his hips up against Armin's panties as his boy moans.

“Whose are you?” Eren asks. It's almost a growl, primal and low.

“I'm yours,” Armin tells him unwaveringly, “I belong to you, Eren. You own me.”

Eren groans. He trails his hands along Armin's sides, admiring the curves of his boy's body. Then he goes to run his fingers across Armin's pert, pink nipples through the white fabric, feeling Armin shiver as he does so. He squeezes them lightly and Armin moans, head falling back.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he curses, “Oh _fuck_ , Eren.”

Eren nips at his earlobe with his teeth and pinches harder. “Such a dirty, vulgar boy,” he says, “No more swearing today. I want my boy to be good for me.”

Armin nods rapidly. “Yes, Eren. I... I'll be a good boy for you.”

Satisfied, Eren begins to kiss the soft skin of Armin's neck just above his collar, sucking hard enough that he's sure it'll leave a hickey. Armin writhes against him, rubbing against Eren's hard cock through his jeans and making lewd little noises.

“Such a needy boy,” Eren husks against his neck, “Desperate for his owner's cock, hm?”

Armin only whimpers in response and Eren sees the tears welling up in his eyes, a sight that makes him impossibly more aroused.

“Beg, boy,” Eren orders.

“Please, Eren,” Armin mewls, “Give me your cock, f-fuck me with it, fill me up with your big cock, _please Eren_.”

He can't deny how beautiful Armin sounds when he utters such filthy language but right now Eren is having none of it. In the heat of the moment, he gives Armin a slap on his cheek – hard enough to sting but not violent. The boy starts crying now and Eren takes a few breaths, reminding himself that they have a safeword and Armin knows to use it if he feels the need.

“I told you no swearing,” Eren says, stern, “You're a bad boy.”

Armin whines, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I'm sorry, Eren,” he apologizes in earnest, desperate for Eren's approval, “I'm a good boy. I'll be good from now on. ”

Eren slides one hand underneath Armin and squeezes his asscheek, making him tense up and force their bodies closer together. Eren is painfully aware of how fully clothed he is and despite the fact he's _itching_ for release it feels so intensely erotic, being dressed properly whilst Armin is clad in his skimpy attire.

He now moves his other hand to grip Armin's thigh, tight enough that his nails dig into the skin. He brushes his fingers along the lace of the panties and Armin shudders.

“Fuck, Eren...” he murmurs, breathless. It takes a moment but then his eyes widen as he realizes his mistake.

Eren's eyes glint with something feral then. He slaps Armin once more, harder, and the boy cries out.

“I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry, Eren,” he babbles.

“Sorry isn't good enough,” says Eren, totally calm despite how hard and desperate his cock is, “I gave you another chance, Armin.”

“I'm sorry,” Armin repeats. He's crying so much and it would concern Eren if not for the fact he knows they have a safeword, knows Armin is playing along and seems to want this as much as he does.

“Bad boys need to be taught a lesson,” Eren tells him, not sure what's come over himself. He lifts Armin by his underarms and positions him so he's laying over him, his ass stuck up in the air and face pressing into the cushion.

Eren rubs his fingers along the panties, down Armin's perineum and _almost_ reaching his clit before stopping. Armin whimpers in protest and that's when Eren smacks one cheek hard, making him cry out at the sensation.

Armin is sobbing. It's okay, Eren tells himself, they have a safeword. Plus it turns him on even more to hear those desperate noises, to see how vulnerable and submissive Armin is in this position. He can see the red mark where he slapped Armin's buttock and he can't help smiling sympathetically, knowing how much that probably hurt. Armin is being _such_ a good boy. Eren's not going to tell him that yet, though.

He slaps again, the other cheek. Armin wails, his hips rocking forward.

“Do you like that, huh?” Eren asks. With one hand he strokes Armin's hair soothingly, the other tracing fingers across the tender red patches on the skin of his ass. “Does my naughty boy get off on having his ass spanked?”

Armin whines.

Eren spanks him one more time, then decides it's probably enough for now. This is all very new to Armin. Very new to them both, actually, but Eren has watched a _lot_ of porn of this nature.

He picks Armin up again and holds him against his chest as the boy cries.

“Shh, it's okay,” he reassures him, “You're doing so well, baby. You were such a good boy.”

It's like those words bring Armin absolute joy and he cries harder, clutching onto Eren. “Th-thank you.”

“You're going to suck my cock now,” Eren says firmly, but softly, “And then we'll see whether you deserve anything else.”

Armin nods feebly, and as if rehearsed he clambers off Eren's lap and onto the floor, kneeling in front of him. He unzips Eren's jeans, hands shaking and cheeks stained with tears. Eren strokes his hair. When Armin pulls his pants and boxers down, Eren exhales deeply, finally free from his constraints.

Even though their first time had been incredible, Armin has gotten _so_ much better at cock sucking. He takes a long lick from the base of Eren's shaft all the way up to the head, then goes back to lap at Eren's balls, making him groan and shudder.

“Mm, that's it. C'mon Armin.”

He takes Eren's thick cock in his mouth, already leaking with precum. He sucks thirstily at the head, his tongue sliding across the slit, before taking Eren's length deeper into his mouth. Eren's head rolls back in bliss. He tugs at Armin's hair, forcing himself further in until Armin splutters around his dick, eyes shining with tears.

“You've got this,” Eren assures him, “You can take it.”

Armin nods, head bobbing with his lips wrapped obscenely around Eren's shaft. Eren pushes in further and then starts to thrust in and out gently. He continues for a while, thrusts getting harder and faster until he's practically fucking Armin's throat. The boy moans around his length and Eren can tell he's struggling, the way he's started to cry again and he gags every so often, but he's taking it so well. Perfect boy.

It's then that Eren uses the hand that isn't weaved into Armin's hair to pick up the leash and attach it to the collar, holding it up so that Armin can see exactly who he belongs to.

“ _You're mine_ ,” Eren hisses.

He comes with a cry down Armin's throat, eyes scrunching up in ecstasy. He pulls his cock out with a _pop_ and watches Armin struggle to gulp down all his cum, a little of it on his lips that drips down his cheek. Eren wipes it off and holds out his thumb, which Armin laps at obediently.

Still shaking from his orgasm, Eren strokes Armin's cheeks affectionately. “You did so good,” he says. Armin smiles up at him, still crying. “I think you deserve a treat.”

He tugs on the leash to get Armin on his feet then gestures for him to sit down beside him. Eren himself gets onto his knees now and spreads Armin's trembling legs with his hands, pushing them apart so he gets a full view of the wet patch in Armin's panties.

He smirks, then goes to mouth at his pussy through the fabric, eliciting whines and whimpers from his boyfriend who looks utterly spent already. He finds Armin's clit and licks in slow circles. Armin shudders and grips him by the hair for support, leaning back into the couch with his neck strained back.

Eren does that for a while before pushing the fabric out of the way, revealing Armin's soft lips. He licks at his cunt, slipping his tongue inside a few times. He sucks at his clit and Armin all but _screams_. He comes quicker than Eren ever expected (though he's learned how much of a desperate slut Armin is recently) and he gets his juices all around his mouth.

Standing up, he picks up Armin's leash again and pulls, leaning in for a sloppy kiss.

“Now you know how sweet you taste for me, baby,” Eren says, then kisses his cheek, “You're such a good boy. My good boy.”

Armin wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. “Your good boy,” he echoes through tears.

He _really_ is a good boy. The best boy Eren has ever known, and it fills him with glee to know Armin belongs to him only.

 


End file.
